SWEETHEART
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: ONESHOOT. KAIHUN. YAOI. Side story of Daily Life With My Boyfriend. Sepenggal cerita tentang Sehun yang memberikan hadiah tak terduga untuk kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.


SWEETHEART

Pairing : KaiHun

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rated : M

Special untuk ultah sexy bear, Kim Jongin. #happyJonginday moga tambah sayang n tambah cinta plus tambah lengket ma baby bunny kesayangan. Jangan sering jauh-jauhan ma Sehun ya...

Untuk yang udah baca daily life chapter 1, ini bisa dibilang side story dari Jongin dan Sehun dari ff itu.

No Edit.

KAIHUN LOVEA

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya ketika ia melirik jam di dinding dan kemudian mendesah pelan. Sudah pukul sebelas malam dan kekasihnya mungkin juga masih sibuk dengan tugas kantornya yang menumpuk. Ada yang sedikit berbeda malam ini, Sehun terlihat begitu bingung. Ini adalah malam menuju pergantian hari di mana hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya dan Sehun masih belum tahu kado apa yang harus ia berikan, mengingat ia yang masih anak sekolahan dan tidak mempunyai banyak uang untuk membelikan kekasihnya sebuah kado yang mahal. Lagi pula meski ia punya cukup banyak uang pun ia pasti juga akan tetap bingung untuk membelikan apa untuk kekasihnya, mengingat kekasihnya yang begitu kaya dan mempunyai segalanya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari terus memperhatikan jarum jam yang terus bergerak seiring bertambahnya waktu.

"Haruskah?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari melirik lagi ke arah jam. Tepat 10 menit sebelum pergantian hari. Akhirnya ia memantapkan hati untuk melakukan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya. Persetan dengan Jongin yang mungkin akan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon, yang penting kan ia sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Setidaknya itulah yang Sehun pikirkan saat akhirnya ia melangkah dengan pelan menuju ruang kerja Jongin.

"Hyung..." ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Masuklah sayang, pintu tidak terkunci." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Sehun memperhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi, ia hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek warna abu-abu dan juga celana pendek dengan warna yang sama dan pastinya tanpa alas kaki, terlihat biasa saja sih dan Sehun terlalu gugup untuk mengganti bajunya dengan yang sedikit lebih baik. Akhirnya ia pun membuka pintu ruangan Jongin, masuk dengan langkah yang sedikit gemetar. Ia menutup lagi pintu itu dengan pelan, takut mengganggu Jongin yang tampak sibuk.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm..." Jongin memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan tanpa menoleh pada Sehun ia bertanya. "Ini sudah larut malam kenapa belum tidur sayang?"

"Hunny menunggu hyung..." Sehun melangkah semakin mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti saat sudah tiba di belakang Jongin.

"Tidurlah duluan, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Besok kan libur hyung dan aku juga sudah mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah agar bisa liburan dengan hyung."

"Hmmm... dan hyung juga harus melakukan yang sama agar kita bisa liburan berdua, sayang."

"Hyung..." tangan Sehun memutar kursi yang di duduki Jongin hingga kini Jongin berhadapan dengannya dan dengan sigap Sehun naik ke pangkuan Jongin dan duduk dengan nyaman di paha kekasihnya itu.

"Happy birthday," bisiknya sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Jongin dan kemudian melumat bibir tebal nan menggoda itu sebentar, sebelum kemudian sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, "Marry me..."

Jongin terdiam sejenak ia menatap lurus ke mata Sehun. "No..."

Bibir Sehun yang tadinya dipenuhi senyuman, kini merengut dan ia hampir melepaskan rangkulannya di leher Jongin kalau saja tangan kekar namja itu tidak menahannya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Bibir sensual itu tersenyum tampan, "Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolakmu sayang..."

Senyuman Sehun melebar dan ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya di bibir Jongin yang segera di balas namja tampan itu dengan lumatan lembut. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin membawa Sehun berputar di kursi itu dengan bibir yang saling memagut, menghisap dan diselingi gigitan lembut.

Cup

Jongin mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Sehun. "Apakah ini kado ulang tahun untukku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Ummhhh..."

Sehun sedikit menggelinjang saat tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik kaosnya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan sensual sementara bibirnya menjelajah di leher Sehun yang masih terdapat beberapa kissmark hasil dari percintaan mereka sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan?" puas dengan punggung Sehun, tangan Jongin beralih ke depan dan dengan nakal jemarinya bermain di nipple Sehun yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahhh... terserah hyung..."

"Bagus... karena aku tak akan menundanya lagi, Hunny Bunny..." Jongin mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Jujur, aku sedikit kaget karena kau yang mengatakannya lebih dulu, tapi tak masalah, aku bisa menerimanya, kau pasti juga takut kehilanganku kan..."

"Sangat..." Sehun menggelinjang pelan.

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun, melumat bibir atasnya dan Sehun membalas dengan melumat bibir bawahnya.

"Emmhhh..." Sehun menggelinjang saat tangan Jongin dengan nakal menarik narik nipplenya. Jongin kembali membawa Sehun berputar-putar dikursinya sembari mereka terus berciuman.

"Ahhh... hyung..." Sehun mendesah saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik kaosnya ke atas dan kemudian melepaskannya. Jongin membuang kaos itu ke lantai dan kembali mencium bibir Sehun sebelum kemudian berpindah ke lehernya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua perlakuan Jongin di lehernya.

Nipple pink Sehun terlihat sudah begitu menegang, merangsang Jongin untuk segera mengecupnya. Dengan tak sabar, Jongin segera meraup nipple pink itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat semetara satu tangannya yang bebas, meremas sisi dada Sehun yang lain.

"Ahhh..." Sehun menggeliat di atas pangkuan Jongin. Ia ingin lebih tapi terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Mmmhh..." Jongin bergumam pelan, dengan gemas ia melumat nipple kanan Sehun dan sesekali menggigitnya sebelum kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat. Puas yang kanan ia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama di nipple kiri Sehun.

"Berdiri sayang..." ucap Jongin dengan suara serak.

Sehun turun dari kursi yang di duduki Jongin, melucuti sisa pakaiannya yang tersisa lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin hingga keduanya sama-sama naked. Jongin menarik pinggang ramping Sehun untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan ia membuka kedua kaki Sehun agar berdiri lebih mengangkang di hadapannya.

Jongin sedikit menunduk di kursinya, lalu mengecup ujung kejantanan Sehun yang sudah tegang. Sebelum kemudian menjilatnya dengan lembut.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya sementara tangannya berpegangan di rambut tebal milik Jongin.

Sembari terus mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Sehun di mulutnya, jari telunjuk Jonginn mengarah ke hole Sehun yang sempit dan mencoba masuk ke dalamnya.

Tubuh Sehun gemetar menahan perasaan nikmat dan sedikit perih saat akhirnya dua jari Jongin bersarang di dalam holenya dan bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan gerakan mulut Jongin di kejantanannya.

"Ahhh... hyung..." kaki Sehun rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi, tubuhnya gemetar hebat seiring dirinya yang merasa akan orgasme.

"Hyung... aku..."

Jongin mempercepat kocokan dan juga hisapannya hingga tak lama kemudian Sehun menjerit dan mengeluarkan orgasmenya di dalam mulutnya dan tanpa ragu Jongin langsung menelannya.

Perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam hole Sehun dan menarik tubuh lemas Sehun ke atas pangkuannya, sementara ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sendiri di sandaran kursi.

"Hyunggg..."

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, sementara tangannya dengan aktif meremas remas pantat montok milik kekasihnya itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu dengan paksa, ia menciumi leher Jongin dengan napsu yang semakin memuncak, dengan sedikit gemetar ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengarahkan milik Jongin yang tegang maksimal menuju holenya yang sudah siap.

"Aaargghhttt..." Sehun menggigit pundak Jongin yang basah keringat, saat akhirnya milik kekasihnya itu berhasil masuk, rasanya begitu perih dan sesak.

Jongin kembali meremas pantat montok Sehun dan menghisap pundak mulus kekasihnya itu, "Bergeraklah sayang..."

Kaki Jongin yang menapak lantai membuatnya dengan mudah membawa Sehun kembali berputar dikursinya sementara kekasihnya itu bergerak dengan lembut ke atas dan ke bawah. Posisi mereka yang berhadapan membuat Jongin dengan mudah menghisap nipplenya dan sesekali melumat dadanya.

Tangan Jongin bergerak kepinggul Sehun dan membantunya bergerak naik turun, masih dengan gerakan lembut yang bisa membuat frustasi, namun keduanya kali ini tak ingin terburu-buru dan mengingat keduanya juga melakukannya di atas kursi milik Jongin yang bisa roboh kapan saja kalau mereka bergerak dengan brutal.

"Aahhh... uhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Jongin menambah jumlah kissmark di lehernya sementara ia terus memompa tubuhnya naik turun di atas kejantanan Jongin.

"Sayang..." tangan Jongin mencengkeram dengan erat pinggul Sehun sementara ia mengangkat tubuh itu tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan membaringkan tubuh Sehun di sana sebelum kemudian bergerak dengan brutal, menyentak tubuh Sehun dengan kuat saat merasakan orgasmenya semakin dekat.

"Aaahhhhh..." Sehun berteriak saat akhirnya ia orgasme lebih dulu dan menyemburkan spermanya di perutnya dan juga perut Jongin, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan cairan yang hangat juga memenuhi holenya, Jongin juga telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Malam di hari ulang tahun yang sangat nikmat." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dan tersenyum. Ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam hole Sehun, lalu menggendong tubuh yang sudah lemas itu kembali kekamar tidur mereka dan ia membaringkan Sehun dengan hati hati ke atas ranjang.

"Love you..." bisik Sehun saat Jongin menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Love you too..." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar dengan begitu terang saat akhirnya Sehun terbangun di dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Ia tersenyum saat pertama kali membuka matanya pagi ini, wajah tampan Jonginlah yang terlihat. Biasanya saat ia bangun ia selalu menemukan Jongin yang sudah bersiap dengan setelan kantornya, tapi pagi ini Jongin masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Hyung... ayo bangun... hyung sudah janji akan mengajakku kencan." Sehun menunduk dan mengecup bibir Jongin dengan lembut.

"Hmm..." Jongin hanya bergumam tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hyung..." Sehun menciumi seluruh area wajah Jongin. "Ayo bangun..." ia bahkan sampai menarik selimut dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai hingga menampakkan tubuh telanjang keduanya, namun Jongin belum juga membuka matanya.

"Hyung..." Sehun mencium pundak Jongin dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di sana lalu menepuk pantat Jongin yang masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya yang terbaring tengkurap.

"Hmmm..."

Tak kehabisan akal, Sehun meraih kejantanan Jongin yang setengah mengeras itu lalu mengocoknya dengan lembut.

"Ahh... apa yang kau lakukan sayang..." Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring telentang dan menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya.

"Membuat hyung bangun," jawab Sehun polos.

"Tapi kau juga membangungkan yang di sana sayang, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Ish, itu kan salah hyung sendiri, kenapa tidak mau bangun. Ayo hyung, kita mandi, setelah itu kencan." Sehun cemberut.

Jongin tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh Sehun yang tadinya sudah ingin menjauh hingga kembali menempel pada tubuhnya dan ia pun mencium lembut bibir Sehun. "Morning kiss."

"Hyung..."

"Tidurkan dulu yang di bawah sayang, setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu kencan dan mengabulkan apapun yang kamu minta hari ini." Jongin kembali menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur sementara dirinya sendiri berlutut di bawah.

"Hyung..."

"Kau sangat cantik Sehuna, dan aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu." Jongin menari tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut pada awalnya sebelum berubah menjadi lumatan yang lebih menuntut. Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin saat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya.

Ciuman Jongin turun menuju leher Sehun dan menyesapnya menambah lagi jumlah tanda yang sudah terlalu banyak di sana.

Ciumannya turun lagi ke dada Sehun, menyesap nipplenya bergantian sebelum kembali lidahnya menyusuri perut rata Sehun dan berakhir di kejantanannya. Lidahnya menjilati ujung kejantanan Sehun dengan sensual sebelum mengulumnya.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun mendesah.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun menyesap kejantanan Sehun sementara jemarinya bermain dengan hole merah milik Sehun.

Merasa cukup Jongin bangkit dari posisinya berlutut di lantai, ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendesah lagi saat kejantanan mereka bersentuhan.

"Masukkan sayang..." perintah Jongin.

Dengan cepat Sehun memegang kejantanan Jongin dan mengarahkannya ke dalam holenya. Ia bergerak perlahan hingga seluruh kejantanan milik Jongin masuk ke dalam hole ketatnya.

"Ahhh... ini terlalu besar..." Sehun menggeram mencoba kembali membiasakan holenya dengan kejantanan milik Jongin.

"Holemu yang terlalu sempit sayang." Balas Jongin, ia merasakan jepitan dari hole Sehun yang ketat itu.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sembari kembali mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin mengimbanginya dengan tempo gerakan yang sama.

"Ahhh..." Sehun melepas ciumannya dan mendesah setiap kali milik Jongin mengenai titik spotnya.

Jongin menarik pinggul Sehun dan menghentaknya semakin cepat dan kuat sementara bibirnya sibuk menghisap dada Sehun yang menggiurkan.

"Ahhhh..." dengan beberapa hentakan kuat, akhirnya keduanya mencapai orgasme.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dan memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. "Gomawo untuk semuanya sayang."

"ummhhh..." Sehun secara perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanan Jongin dari dalam holenya.  
Ayo mandi dan kita kencan," ia turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan kekasih tampannya itu langsung menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm..." gumam Jongin.

"Hyung serius ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau meragukanku?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku hanya takut kalau hyung akan berubah pikiran mengingat usia kita juga beda jauh dan..."

"Sstt... jangan teruskan lagi, cukup kau percaya padaku dan semua akan baik baik saja. Umur bukanlah sebuah halangan untuk orang yan saling mencintai dalam membina sebuah hubungan sayang. Yang paling penting itu kepercayaan. Kalau kau percaya pada pasanganmu maka semua akan berjalan dengan lancar."

"Hyung..."

"Apa..."

"Aku percaya pada hyung, dan ku harap begitu juga dengan hyung."

"Aku percaya padamu, Kim Sehun."

"Hyung..."

"Apa ?"

"Happy birthday, maaf tidak memberimu kado."

"Gomawo, bagiku kehadiranmu di sisiku sudah cukup sebagai kadonya."

"Hyung..."

"Apalagi sayang..."

"Kiss me now..."

"Dengan senang hati, my love."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Happy birthday kim Jongin.

Ga yakin sih ini bakal hot n sweet. Aku kurang jago bikin rated M #plakk jadi mohon di maklumi ya...

Duo author bearbunny mungkin bakal jeda bentar dulu untuk bikin ff ya, kami berdua mau liburan bareng dulu. Refreshing di awal tahun. Yeyyy...

Salam sayang KaiHun hardshipper

KAIHUN LOVEA


End file.
